Magnifique incomprehension
by Warushinda
Summary: petit tres petit one shot sur dir en grey, inspiré d'un live voila ce que ça donne U.U


Titre: magnifique incompréhension

Auteur: Warushinda

Genre: romance (enfin j'aurais dit niai mais ça existe pas --)

Personnages: Dir en grey

Pairing: vous comprendrez vite

Notes: c'est un one-shot, pourtant je n'aime pas les one-shot mais voilà j'ai eue l'idée et il fallait la faire sortir!

...Le live est bientôt terminé, alors que je viens juste de terminer mon solo, tu enchaînes avec les paroles que tu as écrite il y a si longtemps, mais pourtant tu les chantes toujours avec autant de passion. Mince, à te contempler ainsi j'ai failli faire une fausse note, en tant que leader ça le ferait pas hein héhé...tel que je te connais tu te serais moquer de moi après le concert pendant trois jours!

...

Eh bien, à peine ai-je réussi à me concentrer que tu t'approches de moi, tu te penches, tu me donne un léger coup de tête que je n'hésite pas à te rendre...les fans sont en folies. Tu poses alors ton front contre mon cou et tu chuchote ce refrain si triste...

Je me souviens du jour où tu as écrit ces paroles, tu avais un tel regard, indéchiffrable, personne ne te comprend, pour moi tu as toujours été le mystère incarné, c'est peut être ce qui m'as plu chez toi...ou ce qui m'as emprisonné. Oui car depuis que je t'ai connu je n'ai eu plus fréquentait personne sauf en toutes amitié, pour moi il n'y a que toi les autres ne m'intéresse pas, quand j'y pense, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un, tu ne nous as jamais présenté qui que ce soit. C'est peut être ce qui m'as fait espérer, mais au fond je sais ou j'ai l'impression que tu te suffis à toi-même, que tu n'as besoin de personne mais moi j'ai besoin de toi...enfin j'ai ton amitié et ta confiance et j'en suis comblé car Dieu sait que c'est dure de les obtenir haha...

...tu t'es arrêté de chanter, je sens tes larmes coulés sur ma peau, tu as toujours pleuré à cette chanson...tu relèves la tête, tu me regarde, là, droit dans les yeux. Il n'y a que chez toi que j'ai pu voir un tel regard, voilà que des larmes coulent sur mes joues, tu dois sûrement me prendre pour un idiot mais tu rigoles et me les sèche du revers de la main, tu embrasses ta main et repart à ta place initiale, encore une fois je ne sais pas comment prendre ce gestes, je n'en sais rien, je ne le sais jamais avec toi...

Die entame son solo, ce qui me permet de reprendre mon souffle...le music s'arrête doucement et toi , d'une voix incomparable, tu commences ton solo, le public t'accompagne...tu t'arrêtes et le public chante à ta place, toi tu le regardes sans un mot, je me suis toujours demandé à quoi tu pensais quand le public prenais ta place, quand il chantait en cœur et en rythme tes paroles, tes écrits, tes œuvres...oui je me le suis toujours demandé et un jour j'espère que tu répondra à ma question...

Tu reprends ainsi que la music, puis on enchaîne nos deux derniers titres les plus connues pour terminer ce live. On salut le public qui pourtant après deux heures de concert en redemande, un dernier au revoir de ta part et on rejoint enfin les loges. Nos cœurs battent a 

cent à l'heure, ce fut une grande réussite et je ne me dispense pas de vous féliciter, vous souriez, riez, toi aussi tu me souris et part te démaquiller tranquillement dans ton coin comme après chaque concerts.

Alors que chacun échangent ses impressions, je m'approche de toi:

-Ano, Kyô je peux te poser une question?

-Hum? Qu'est ce que t'as Kao t'es tout rouges, t'es choqué par le super fan-service que Die et Tochi nous on offert et tu veux savoirs si ils sont ensembles? XD

-Mais non baka! Pour ce genre de choses je vais voir Shin!

-Ah bon?! Il me l'a jamais dit le bougre!

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit k'so! Je voulais te demander...quand le public chante à ta place...tu ressens quoi, tu penses à quoi?

Tu me regardes avec de grands yeux étonnés, puis un étrange sourire emplie de douceur se dessine sur ton visage

-Tu sais Kao, tu es bien la seule personne à m'avoir posé cette question, tu es même le seul à me demander des trucs comme ça, des trucs auquel je ne m'attends jamais, et c'est une des raisons qui fait que tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

Tu me souris à nouveau, alors que je n'ai pas encore assimilés toute ta phrases, après plusieurs secondes et malgré la présence des autres je te prends dans mes bras, c'est peut être la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivés... mais tu n'as, une fois de plus, pas répondu à ma question. Après tout tu restes le plus beau mystère que cette terre est portée.

Note: un fois retapé, je me rends compte a quel point c'est gnangnan ç.ç


End file.
